


All Good Things

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Family Fluff, Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mrs. Hudson gives a lesson in cooking and life for the holidays
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 : Mince Pies

“But we’re not eating them until Christmas Eve and Christmas Day! Why do we have to start now?” Rosie dried her hands on a dish flannel and climbed a stool in Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen.

“Today we do this part so it’s ready when we put it all together. If you do a little bit of the work each day, it does not feel like it’s so much work than when you try to do everything in one day. Besides, they taste better when all the flavors have had a day to mingle.” Mrs. Hudson looked at the little girl who stood on the stool before her with a patient smile. “Want to help me with these last fruits and you can eat one of the oranges when we’re done?”

“Yes, please.”

Guiding the little girl’s hand, they sliced the ends of the various citrus and cut the peel on each into vertical segments and then peeled off each segment of rind. They then collected the peeled and sliced rinds and put them to boil.

“I do not understand why we just can’t use the ones already made from the store.” The girl pouted after the second round of draining, rinsing, changing the water and boiling again.

“Oh, heavens no!” The woman cringed, “perhaps tomorrow we’ll go to Marks and Spencer and _just this once_ I’ll waste my money on the nastiness they sell, so you can taste the difference. Though I can tell you now, you certainly won’t get _those two_ to eat it. They will know the difference on sight.”

“Daddy probably not, because he’s picky, but Papa?” Rosie gave Mrs. Hudson a look that summed up the little girl’s opinion of her father’s taste palette.

Mrs. Hudson laughed, “Okay, your Papa _will_ eat it only because we made it, but he will not like it as much. And I am sure once you taste it, you will never ask for the store bought stuff again, either.”

“Why?”

“Do you remember that giant volcano you your Da made?” Mrs. Hudson asked.

“Oooh boy! Do I! Papa wanted to skin us both when it exploded all over, because I rushed it and Da wasn’t ready.”

“And the jigsaw puzzle?” Mrs. Hudson hinted.

Rosie winced remembering her impatience that made her try to force a piece that wasn't designed to fit into a space. The entire puzzle had slipped to the floor an fell apart.

“Oh… I see….” she was beginning to understand.

“You’re always in a rush dearie, but to be done right some things…”

“…Some things take time.” A familiar baritone was heard. Both females looked up to the door.

“Daddy! Papa! You’re home!” Rosie squealed as she jumped down from the stool and ran to her fathers who had been away for a few days. “Nana Martha is teaching me how to make the homemade candied citrus peels for her mincemeat pies, but it takes so long!”

“Mrs. Hudson’s homemade anything is always better than anything bought in a store.” John grabbed their daughter as she launched herself at him, and squeezed her tight.

“Oh, you two!” Mrs. Hudson blushed delighted.

“You can’t rush the greatness of Hudders cooking, Watson.” Sherlock tickled the giggling Rosie. “Like the volcano and the jigsaw puzzle, all good things take love, work and time.”

“Like the volcano and the jigsaw puzzle, and us.” John added as he smiled up at his husband.

“And us.” Sherlock concurred with a kiss.


End file.
